I Love U
by chloe977
Summary: Lauren branning is decied to leave walfore but will joey stop her. Read on and find out. Not very big but this is my first fanfiction.


Lauren branning was an 18 year old girl trying to cope with the lost of her true love. Her cousin joey. lauren and joey were cousin though derek who was joeys dad and Lauren's uncle. Lauren was sitting in the pub with her best mate whitney.

"Lauren r u ok, u don't look like the normal u," whitney said breaking lauren from her daydream. "I'm ok just I'm not feeling to well I mit just go home , I'll call u later, bye" lauren said standing up as joey walked into the pub. "Yeah I'll see u later lauren get better soon, bye." Joey watch as lauren left the pub. He wanted to ran after her and tell her he loved her but he was doing what he was doing to protect her from his dad. Lauren walked into her house as her mum walked out of the kitchen. "Lauren can we talk about what u said early on?" Lauren's mum tanya asked her. "Fine but ur not going to make me change my mind I'm ready to leave walford," lauren said walking into the living room. "Are u going because of joey I know how much u love him but please don't go because of him u knew what he was like and he is ur cousin," "mum he is one of the reason I'm leaving but there r more reason but I just need to get away from it all please just let me go," "fine but darling please for me tell joey ur going," "no mum I'm not telling him, it has nothing to do with him anymore u can tell him when I'm gone." Lauren stormed out the living room and ran upstairs to her bedroom which she shared with her sister abi. When she got into her room she broke down in tears.

The next morning lauren was online looking for tickets to spain. She was about to book a ticket for two weeks away when abi walked in. "Hey abs, how was collage?" Lauren asked her younger sister. "Ok, lauren do u have to go I don't think I'll be able to cope without u around," abi said sitting next to her sister in the sofa. "Abi I need to get out of here but I'm not sure when. Lauren saw abi's face light up with joy. "Lauren r u saying that ur staying around for awhile?" "Yeah abs but only a month then I'm gone." Later that night lauren and whitney were talking about lauren leaving. They were sitting in the pub when joey walked in. Lauren didn't see joey come in. "Lauren I still can't believe ur going to be leaving here in a month, I will definitely come to spain and see u," whitney said. Joey overheard this. "Yeah I know I can't wait to be out of here, not be around my family and things that have hurt me in the past," lauren said, the last part of her sentence was about joey but whitney didn't know that. Joey overheard the whole conversion and as soon as it was over he stormed out of the pub leaving most people confused at his actions. "Whit I have to go got to help mum out with dinner,I'll call u later, see ya," "yeah lauren I'll see u later."

Lauren left the pub to see joey sitting on the bench in the middle of the square. She walked over to him. "Hey how have u been?" Lauren asked joey. "Fine" joey said wiping away the tears that were treating to spill. "Right I'm leaving to go to spain next month, thing here that r hunting me," "I'm I one of them?" "No" lauren lied. "Lauren I am, don't lie to me." "Joey just leave it u ended us, and I'm moving on from u, making a life for myself." Lauren walked off and headed home. She thought by going to spain she would forget about joey but unknown to her did she know that he still loved her. A week later lauren was in her bedroom thinking if going to spain was a good idea. She had the house to herself and she wished joey was with her begging her not to go but she knew it would never happen.

Joey was sitting in his dads house, thinking about lauren. He was finding it hard to live with her just across the street, but he knew he couldn't live without her but when he found out that he also found out she was leaving and he was one of the reasons for her leaving. He got up and left his house and headed to Lauren's hoping she was the only one in. He knock on the door and he heard lauren walking down the stairs.

Lauren was about to go for a shower when the front door went. She walked down the stairs and was shocked to find joey standing at the other side of the door. "Hi what do u want?" Lauren asked trying to sound harsh but failed. "Nice to see u too, r u on ur own?" Joey asked. "Yeah come in." Lauren moved aside to let joey and he walked though to the living room. "Lauren I need to tell u something before u leave for good," joey said tears coming to his eyes. "Lauren I still love u and I can't help it but I do." "U love me, is this some sort of a joke, u said a was another bit of skirt and I meant nothing to u," lauren said starting to cry. "I was lying when I said that, lauren I'm really sorry for hurting u but I love u." "Just leave joey I can't have u do this to me." Joey left because he knew if he stay he would just make things worse.

2 weeks later lauren was ready to leave, her bags were pack. Tanya was sitting in the kitchen after telling max about how lauren and joey were together but joey broke her hurt, and that was one of the reason she was going. Tanya knew joey was the only reason. Max was in the pub thinking about what tanya had said. If joey was the reason lauren was going, max knew his daughter really loved her cousin. Derek walked into the pub with joey and Alice and max took this change to sort things out, once and for all. Max walked over to joey and when derek went to get the drinks.

"Joey, can I have a word with u in privet?" Max asked joey. "Yeah sure." Joey followed max outside. "Joey I know about u and lauren and what u did, but my daughter loves u after what u did." "Did she say that?" "No because ur the reason she's going, I need to know why u broke her heart and if u still love her." "Max I love lauren more than anything, I didn't know the meaning of the word love till I met lauren, but the reason I broke her heart was to protect her from derek, he found and he has been blackmailing me." "My bother is blackmailing u and ur taking it protect my daughter because u love her?" Joey nodded. "Right this wasn't what I planned for my daughter but if u make her happy, I'll agree with it." "Really?" "Yes but the rest is up to lauren, but joey I swear if u hurt lauren again I will kill u," "ok max, but what about derek?" "U leave derek to me now go and stop lauren from leaving."

With that joey ran over to Lauren's. He knocked on the door and tanya answered. "Hi joey, I'm guess u have just being talking to max," tanya said letting joey in. "Yeah I told him the truth, that I love lauren and about why I did it what I did," joey said. "Right well she is upstairs, joey please get her to stay I can't lose her," tanya said. "Don't I will tanya, I can't lose her because with her not in my life, I don't have I life, lauren is my life." Tanya put a hand to her heart. Nobody had said things like that about her daughter before. Tanya watch as joey walked upstairs before walking into the kitchen.

Lauren was about to put a picture of the family in her bag when the was a knock on her bedroom door. "Come in" lauren shouted thinking it was her mum. "Mum the only person I'd rather see right not is joey, so I can say goodbye." "Good its me then," joey said making lauren turn around. "Lauren please don't leave, I'll do anything just please don't go, I can't live without u, ur dad knows everything." "Wait joey, why did u break my heart?" "Derek found out and has been blackmailing me, I've being doing as he says to protect u from him, lauren please I love u." Joey and lauren stood in silence for about a minute. Joey was about to leave the room when lauren flung her arms around his neck. "Joey I love u so much but I have to go," "lauren please," lauren didn't know if joey was telling the truth. "Joey let me do this," "ok but lauren I love u I always have and i always will." Joey placed his lips on lauren and kissed her passionately. When they broke apart joey felt tears running down his face. Lauren saw the tears and wiped them away. Joey walked out the bedroom and was halfway down the stairs when lauren shouted, "mum I'm not going, walford as just did something to change my mind." Joey turned around and saw lauren standing at the top of the stair. "Joey don't just stand there come help me put my stuff back," lauren smiled. Joey started smiling and headed back up the stairs. He entered Lauren's bedroom to see lauren sitting on her bed. She patted the bed, motivating for joey to sit down. Joey sat next to lauren and took her hand in his. "So how do u plan to make it u to girlfriend?" Lauren asked. "Like this." With that joey placed his lips on lauren's.

Sorry if its bad. This my first fanfiction. Please write a review and tell me if I should more stories. Thanks for reading this.


End file.
